El espejo ensangrentado
by Kid Fresa
Summary: Una pareja que se adora, dos hijos hermosos, paz y prosperidad. Una vida perfecta... mientras duró.
1. Una vida tranquila

Por más que pasen los años, hay cosas que no se olvidan... Y otras que nunca se deberían recordar.

No sabría decir cuál fue el día más feliz de mi vida: puede ser cuando Sakura me dijo que sentía lo mismo que yo y nos hicimos novios, o quizá cuando, después de mil obstáculos y accesos de timidez, por fin nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Ahora, varios años después de nuestras aventuras mágicas (incluida aquella en la que fuimos transformados en un lobo y un cerezo alternadamente por la magia de las estrellas), finalmente pude reunir el valor para pedir su mano en matrimonio. Su padre no se opuso, he llegado a caerle bien con el paso de los años... Es el insufrible de Touya el que no me soporta, pero su voz no tenía voto en la discusión.

Nuestra boda tuvo toda la pompa que se puede esperar de una familia de renombre como la mía. Si bien me habría conformado con algo más pequeño, sé por experiencia que mi madre jamás daría su brazo a torcer en cuanto a las ceremoniosas costumbres de nuestros antepasados. El vestido chino tradicional que le obsequió a Sakura le quedaba hermoso, no podía ser más perfecto. Sakura estaba muy feliz de ser mi esposa, y jamás encontrarían a un hombre más feliz que yo en ese momento.

Al principio, las grandes familias de magos se sintieron incómodas con mi amada. Como no tiene un apellido de gran legado, la miraban con desconfianza y a veces hasta con conmiseración. Sin embargo, ella supo ganarse su aprecio por sus propios medios, y su magia hizo el resto. Luego supieron que su padre era una de las dos reencarnaciones del Amo Clow y finalmente le dieron el respeto que merecía desde un principio. En lo personal, me parece una hipocresía de tomo y lomo, pero me pongo un candado en la boca porque lo último que quiero es provocar disputas con mis parientes.

Lo que nunca les dijimos, sin embargo, es que ahora somos dos de los magos más poderosos de la historia por haber comido el corazón de mi estrella natal. Eso es algo que únicamente sabe mi madre. Bueno, Daidouji lo sabe también, pero ella estuvo ahí cuando sucedió así que no cuenta. Según me dijo, Sakura estaba practicando con su magia de forma discreta porque no quería sentir miedo de sí misma. Dominar la magia que nos había legado mi "hermano mayor" Zheng Dao se había convertido en nuestra prioridad.

Como nuevo líder del Clan Li tras derrotar a mi madre en un duelo de magia ceremonial, mi responsabilidad no era solo velar por los intereses mágicos de mi parentela, sino también de administrar las empresas que sostienen nuestro patrimonio material. Me aliviaba saber que tenía a mi lado a Sakura para esos asuntos: nada mejor que su intuición femenina para manejar la economía familiar. Cierto, no faltaron los que se mostraron en desacuerdo con que alguien tan joven como yo dirigiera el negocio familiar, pero no podían mover un dedo contra mí sin desatar una debacle, así que se guardaban su veneno para sí mismos.

Y un día sucedió lo que menos esperaba: Sakura me dijo, brincando de emoción, que estaba embarazada. Me sentí el hombre más feliz sobre la Tierra, y más cuando la ginecóloga nos dijo que no era uno sino dos. La política de un solo hijo seguía vigente en China para evitar el riesgo de sobrepoblación, pero las familias como la mía podían darse el lujo de saltarse ciertas reglas... para muestra el botón que somos los cinco hijos de Yelan Li. Además, lo más probable es que nos asentaríamos en Japón, así que no era un problema que fuéramos a ser una familia de cuatro.

Esa noche, tuve un sueño raro: Sakura y yo volábamos juntos como cuando duplicó a Vuelo con Espejo, solo que en esta ocasión teníamos alas emplumadas. Volamos hasta un árbol y ambos hicimos un nido con nuestras alas unidas en un abrazo eterno. Por eso, cuando desperté, supe que los nombres de nuestros hijos tenían que ser Tsubasa y Yumao. Un nombre chino y el otro japonés, pero ambos significaban lo mismo (pluma), aunque uno sonaba masculino y el otro femenino. Nos pusimos de acuerdo, entonces, en que la niña sería Tsubasa y el niño sería Yumao. Además, luego notamos que así de nuevo él era el chino y ella la japonesa, como sus padres.

A pocas mujeres he visto más ansiosas por ser abuelas que mi madre, aunque se esforzaba por mantener su porte y dignidad. Touya, sin embargo, desde el principio bautizó a los niños como "el mini mocoso y la pequeña monstruo" y nadie logró que dejara de llamarlos así. El señor Fujitaka estaba orgulloso de su hija y Daidouji no cabía en sí de alegría. Sin embargo, por una pequeña confusión en el hospital, los nombres de nuestros hijos fueron cambiados uno por el otro en los registros oficiales, de modo que él era Tsubasa y ella Yumao. Cuando se lo contamos a Sakura, se partió de la risa y no puso objeción al asunto. Tras pensarlo un poco, también a mí me dio igual así que así se quedaron. Ambos eran niños felices y saludables, Yumao era el vivo retrato de su madre y Tsubasa se parecía mucho a mí.

No tardamos en descubrir que ambos (probablemente por causa nuestra) poseían grandes poderes propios, solo que resultaban inesperados: Yumao poseía el poder de manipular cristales y Tsubasa era un metamorfo que podía asumir la apariencia de cualquier persona o animal a quien contemplara con suficiente atención. Por alguna razón, cuando aprendió a transformarse en lobo sentí una honda nostalgia en mi pecho, pero no se lo dije a nadie.

Parece el retrato de la vida de una familia feliz, ¿verdad? Una pareja que se adora, dos hijos dulces y hermosos, paz y prosperidad. La vida perfecta que todos quisieran. Lo era. Mejor dicho, lo fue mientras duró. Porque lo único malo que tienen los sueños es que deben terminar, y éste en particular lo hizo de una forma horrible.


	2. Promesa rota

Cada una de mis hermanas se casó y tuvo un hijo o una hija. Sin embargo, el primo favorito de Tsubasa era Lantian, el único hijo de mi hermana Fanren, que era un año mayor que él. Era la única persona con quien Yumao aceptaba "compartir" a su mellizo, no consentía que ninguno de los demás primos acaparase su atención si ella no estaba presente e incluida en lo que fuera que hicieran. A todos nos parecían adorables esos celos de hermana, aunque para mí era todo un misterio el por qué Lantian era la única excepción. Solamente lo supe el día que mis hijos cumplieron quince años.

Ese día estábamos todos reunidos para festejar a los mellizos. Obviamente, también iban a salir con sus amigos, pero la celebración en casa vino primero. Tanto Yumao como sus primas se habían vuelto hermosas con la edad, y no era raro ver que los chicos se les acercaran. Por primera vez pude entender a Touya, pero decidí no ser como él y permitir a mi mujercita decidir sobre su propio corazón sin interferencias. Sin embargo, ella no quiso bailar con ninguno de los que la invitaron, y no fueron pocos. Era la única chica sentada mientras las demás bailaban con su respectivas parejas, lo cual resultaba más raro dado que ella era la homenajeada. Su hermano fue hacia ella acompañado de Lantian y solo entonces reaccionó para bailar con su primo. Eso, desde luego, atrajo las miradas de todos los rechazados, que comenzaron a murmurar acerca de que ambos se gustaban. Ni Yumao ni Lantian hicieron caso, pero sucedió algo inesperado: quien se encrespó fue Tsubasa. Se habría liado a golpes si no lo hubiera detenido.

-¿Qué pasa, Tsu? -le pregunté llevándomelo al jardín para hablar tranquilos-. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que digan que a tu hermana le gusta Lan?

-Porque es mentira... Porque tiene que ser mentira -me dijo con los labios apretados y la mirada esquiva. Un presentimiento helado me atenazó el corazón y no pude reprimir las ganas de abrazarlo. Él se quedó quieto un segundo, probablemente debido a la sorpresa, pero luego me correspondió... Y rompió a llorar.

-Ayúdame, papá... Yo sé que está mal, pero no puedo evitarlo...

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-Solo Yu, porque a ella no puedo esconderle nada... Pero me prometió que no se lo diría a nadie. Y también me hizo otra promesa: nunca se enamoraría de él. Aunque no pudiera amarme, Lan sería siempre solo mío.

-Bueno, tú y yo sabemos que tu hermana es muy discreta -dije, mirándola bailar con Lan a través de la ventana-. De lo contrario, a estas alturas, medio Japón ya sabría de sus poderes de cristal por culpa de las redes sociales.

Él se rió con tristeza.

-¿Alguna vez sufriste por amar a quien no debías, papá? -me preguntó.

-No, hijo, pero sí sufrí por otro motivo -le respondí y él volteó a mirarme con ojos expectantes-. Cuando al fin acepté que estaba enamorado de tu mamá, cada día que pasaba sin que pudiera tener el valor de decirle lo que sentía era un infierno. Me imagino que eso es lo que te pasa con Lan.

-No quiero decirle... Sé lo que me respondería -dijo Tsu con un suspiro triste-. Lo hemos hablado miles de veces y él siempre ha dejado bien clara su homofobia. No podría soportar que me rechace, mucho menos que sienta... asco... de... mí...

Rompió a llorar otra vez, más fuerte aún. Yo lo abracé de nuevo, porque solo eso podía hacer, mientras cantaba con voz tenue la canción de cuna que siempre calmaba sus lágrimas cuando era un bebé. Mi pobre hijo... Yo, en lo personal, no tengo nada en contra de la homosexualidad, y sé que Sakura tampoco, pero, si el resto del Clan Li se llegaba a enterar, ardería Troya. Son demasiado tradicionalistas como para entender y aceptar algo tan fuera de la norma como un homosexual en la familia. Con lo mediática que es por ser una famosa diseñadora de modas, a Fanren le daría un ataque si lo llegaba a saber, dadas las incontables pijamadas que habían tenido Tsu y Lan en ambas casas a lo largo de los años. Además, el hecho de que mi único hijo varón fuera homosexual significaba que el Clan Li había llegado a su fin. No quería ni imaginarme las caras que pondrían todos cuando lo supieran, amén de que este asunto suponía marcar a los Li con una vergüenza imposible de borrar ante el resto de la comunidad de magos. No hablo por mí, desde luego, yo jamás me avergonzaría de mi hijo, pero sé que los demás sí. Especialmente si eso pone en peligro nuestra reputación, miles de veces más importante para esos ancianos que el corazón de un adolescente. Vamos, habían estado a punto de repudiar a Sakura solo porque no provenía de una familia de abolengo mágico. ¡A Sakura, que había estado tantas veces a punto de perder la vida buscando recuperar el legado del Amo Clow, tan preciado para ellos!

-No te preocupes, plumita -le dije cariñosamente, como cuando era un chiquillo-. Aunque Lan nunca llegue a saber cuánto lo quieres, me tienes a mí. A mí, a tu madre y a tu hermana. Siempre estaremos contigo y siempre te amaremos.

Habría querido añadir que quizá encontraría un chico más guapo que Lan algún día que correspondiera a sus sentimientos, pero presentí que eso lo lastimaría y me mordí la lengua. Un corazón enamorado no atiende a razones, bien que lo sé yo.

Dejé llorar a Tsu tanto como necesitaba sin decirle ninguna de las cosas absurdas que le habría dicho cualquier otro adulto con excepción de su madre. Cuando se tranquilizó, regresamos a la fiesta y él distrajo su dolor conversando con sus amigos y el resto de sus primos varones. Sin embargo, de repente, sucedió algo que lo arruinó todo, algo que desencadenaría todo lo que sucedió después: puso la mirada en su amor imposible en el instante exacto en el que le robaba el primer beso a su hermana melliza.

Un grito de dolor se escuchó por todo el salón, seguido de un aullido de lobo. Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, Tsu se había transformado en lobo y se había abalanzado... sobre su hermana. La gente gritaba y los magos mayores lo ataron con cadenas encantadas que lo forzaron de vuelta a su forma humana suprimiendo su magia, obligándolo a separarse de ella.

-¡Traidora! -vociferó Tsubasa entre lágrimas, tan fuerte que estoy seguro de que se lastimó la garganta- ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Lo prometiste!

Nadie entendía nada. Nadie excepto yo, aunque una mirada de soslayo de Sakura me reveló que ella también lo sabía. Pues claro, obviamente su madre lo sabría antes que yo...

-¡Perdóname, hermano! -sollozó Yu desconsolada- ¡Yo no quería! ¡Yo mantuve mi promesa!

-¡Traidora! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!

Dejó escapar un grito que era idéntico a un aullido de lobo y sucedió lo imposible: su cuerpo absorbió la magia supresora de las cadenas que lo retenían y logró transformarse otra vez. Lan defendió a Yu cuando se volvió a lanzar contra ella, pero Tsu estaba tan ciego de rabia y dolor que aulló de nuevo... Y comenzaron a caer rayos por todo el salón. Pues claro que había heredado el rayo, de entre todos mis poderes... Era la primera vez que lo usaba, pero paradójicamente eso no nos alegró.

-Encierra la fuente de los rayos para protegernos. ¡Asedio!

Y era la primera vez que Sakura utilizaba sus poderes contra su propio hijo. Ahí se quedó, lanzando rayos dentro del cubo que jamás se rompería, hasta que perdió sus fuerzas. Se dejó caer, gimoteando como un animal herido hasta que su transformación se revirtió. Luego reinó el silencio, roto solamente por el llanto silencioso de Yu.


	3. Bala de plata

Después de que Tsu por fin se tranquilizó, los invitados a la fiesta se marcharon murmurando cosas que no alcancé a oír. El único que se quedó fue Lan.

-Querido, ¿nos explicas qué pasó? -le preguntó Sakura a su hijo sin rabia en su voz mientras desvanecía el cubo que lo encerraba. Tsu, sin embargo, no pudo hablar. Tenía las orejas rojas y la cabeza gacha.

-Yo no rompí mi promesa, hermano -dijo entonces Yu-. Lan me tomó por sorpresa, tu vista fue más rápida que la bofetada que le iba a dar por su atrevimiento.

Ante eso, Tsu dejó escapar un gemido y se lanzó a abrazarla, rogando perdón con una voz apenas audible. Ella lo besó en la cabeza acariciando su cabello. Lan, por su parte, estaba totalmente confundido.

-No tuve el valor para decírtelo, Tsu... Es verdad que Yu me gusta. No sabía qué esperar cuando lograra confesarlo, pero definitivamente no era eso.

Ese débil intento de broma no ayudó a aliviar la tensión del ambiente.

-Hay mejores maneras de confesar sentimientos que robando besos, Lantian -le respondí sin dureza, aunque su expresión se volvió aún más mortificada tras mis palabras.

-Eres un idiota -dijo entonces Tsu con un suspiro-. Un idiota que además está ciego.

Lan abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó boquiabierto. Lo había entendido de inmediato.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Tú sabes que eso me da asco!

-No tengo ni la menor idea, solo sé que me enamoré de ti como un imbécil desde que cumplí doce. Concretamente, desde el día en que fuimos a la cascada que estaba llena de luciérnagas.

¿Desde los doce? Mi pobre hijo había cargado con ese peso en su alma durante tres años sin más confidente que su hermana... Casi sentí ganas de llorar.

-Eres mi mejor amigo y mi primo favorito, pero... sabes perfectamente que no puedo corresponderte- le respondió Lan con la voz triste-. Siempre me enseñaron a sentir asco de los homosexuales, aunque no puedo sentir algo tan horrible por ti.

-¿Qué harás ahora que lo sabes? -preguntó Tsu con la voz triste y dura- ¿Me rechazarás? ¿Dejaremos de vernos y de pasar tiempo juntos?

-Ni una cosa ni otra -respondió Lan, haciendo que Tsu levantara la cabeza-. Dado que mi madre no lo sabe porque no vino, podemos seguir como hasta ahora. La diferencia es que tendré que descubrir qué te gusta de mí para ayudarte a encontrar a otro chico que sí te corresponda.

Esa reacción nos sorprendió a todos teniendo en cuenta que provenía de un homofóbico. Supongo que se debía a lo mucho que siempre se habían querido como primos. Tsu lo abrazó sollozando y Lan no lo rechazó y lo abrazó también. Sakura entonces me dio un suave tirón a la manga de la camisa y nos apartamos para hablar en privado.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora, querido? -me preguntó con gesto preocupado- No creo que a tus parientes les haga mucha gracia el asunto. Fanren no lo aceptará nunca, cuando se entere no querrá volver a saber de Tsu.

-Nadie tiene que saberlo, amor -respondí con un asentimiento que dio a entender que pensábamos igual-. Se armaría un escándalo terrible si se llega a saber que Tsu es homosexual... aunque yo sea el líder del Clan, los ancianos podrían comenzar a presionarme para expulsarlo, o incluso casarlo a la fuerza con una chica solo para esconder la vergüenza. Y yo no quiero eso, jamás le haría eso a mi hijo. No me importa que el Clan Li se acabe con Tsubasa, nadie va a discriminarlo mientras yo respire.

Sin embargo, a pesar de nuestras buenas intenciones, sucedió lo peor: resulta que, aunque Fanren había llamado diciendo que no podría asistir a la fiesta de su sobrino, un periodista que buscaba entrevistarla para una revista de moda local había visto todo, y no le había costado nada atar cabos al analizar sus grabaciones del incidente y ver que la agresión de Tsu no había estado dirigida contra Lan por celos de hermano, sino contra Yu. Sin embargo, por una casualidad del destino, el periodista se había encontrado con Fanren al siguiente día y ella, después de darse cuenta de que traía algo entre manos, se lo sonsacó con una mezcla de sus encantos y su dinero. El escándalo fue silenciado antes de que se produjera con un buen fajo de billetes y una promesa de que esa revista siempre estaría invitada a los desfiles de moda de Fanren Li. Por desgracia, eso no evitó que ella prohibiera terminantemente que Tsu y Lan volvieran a verse en la vida. De hecho, lo siguiente que hizo fue marcharse de Japón con él aunque su hijo jurara y perjurara que era heterosexual y que no tenía nada con su primo más que su amistad de toda la vida. La última vez que los vimos fue en el aeropuerto de Nagoya.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, Sakura y yo sabíamos que, aunque el periodista le había prometido silencio a Fanren, bastaba una sola insinuación o ida de lengua para que el secreto del heredero del Clan Li saliera a la luz. Moviendo influencias, lo encontramos y lo invitamos a conversar.

-Es un placer para mí conocer al famoso director de Industrias Lobo Japonés y a su hermosa mujer -dijo, zalamero como todos los de su profesión, mientras nos sentábamos a la mesa del restaurante.

-Me gustó mucho el último artículo que publicó en la revista, señor Takeda -le dijo Sakura, y no le estaba mintiendo: además de ser el fotógrafo de la revista, el tipo escribía artículos muy buenos y su sentido crítico y estético era muy agudo-. Pero hay algo que me tiene preocupada.

-Me imagino que se refiere a _ése_ asunto que la señorita Fanren me pidió no comentar nunca -dijo él con tono compasivo-. Escabroso en verdad. Por más que se vuelva cada vez más común, sigue siendo una piedra de escándalo para muchas familias.

-Nosotros no tenemos nada en contra, y menos si se trata de nuestro hijo -respondí-. Sin embargo, como seguramente usted sabrá, el Clan Li se remonta a varias generaciones, y los miembros más venerables no están muy de acuerdo con esta... forma de pensamiento. Y, puesto que usted es quien puede sacar esa verdad a la luz...

-¿Me está amenazando, señor Li? -preguntó el tipo a la defensiva.

-No, para nada -respondí-. Como le he dicho, no tengo nada en contra de la homosexualidad de mi hijo. No levantaría ni un dedo contra usted.

-Pero puede que otros miembros del clan no sean tan benévolos como nosotros -completó Sakura-. No le conviene arriesgarse cuando el prestigio de una familia como la nuestra está en juego, y creo que usted lo entiende mejor que nadie puesto que ha seguido de cerca a mi cuñada Fanren.

El periodista tragó saliva. Más claro no podría haberle quedado. Él mismo nos trajo su equipo y, ante nuestros ojos, lo eliminó todo. El secreto de Tsu estaba a salvo. A partir de entonces, tanto el señor Takeda como la revista quedaron bajo el patrocinio y amparo del Clan Li. No coartábamos su libertad de expresión, pero sí manteníamos un estricto control sobre lo que escribía. A fin de cuentas, si alguien tiene una bala de plata que puede destrozar no solo tu vida sino la de todo un clan, debes tener a esa persona muy cerca de ti.

Excepto que no fue suficiente. No nos dimos cuenta de que no era la única persona presente en la fiesta que podría entender lo que pasó y divulgarlo. Para cuando lo notamos, era demasiado tarde, y lo que pasó después fue toda una pesadilla hecha realidad.


	4. Lengua de serpiente

Contrariamente a lo que quizá se podría esperar, me sentía muy orgulloso de mi hijo. Verlo inundar todo el gran salón con rayos sin dejar de estar transformado en lobo era algo realmente impresionante, sobre todo por la cantidad de rayos que había desatado antes de quedarse sin energía. Estoy seguro de que a mí me habría costado muchísimo lograr algo parecido. Así que nos dedicamos a entrenar. Sin embargo, él insistió en que Yu también debía recibir adiestramiento con sus poderes de cristal, pero yo no pude enseñarle nada a ella. Fue Sakura quien se encargó. Así descubrimos que también podía crear ilusiones con sus cristales.

Un mes después del incidente, Tsu me contó que Lan le había enviado un e-mail contándole que ahora estaban viviendo en Suiza, y que era muy probable que empezara a salir con una compañera de su nuevo colegio. Le había enviado una fotografía y, en opinión de mi plumita, se veían bien juntos. Él, por su parte, permaneció solo. Dado que nadie se enteró de nada, su vida de estudiante permaneció intacta. Se llevaba bien con todos sus compañeros, pero me enteré de que se comentaba que era raro que no mostrara interés por nadie, ni varón ni mujer. A mí, en lo personal, no me preocupaba tanto. El corazón tarda en sanar, pero sana. Ya llegaría el amor para mi pequeño metamorfo.

Un día de verano, estábamos tomando el sol en el parque cuando una jovencita de su edad (su piel morena delataba que no era japonesa, y sus ojos negros como carbones despedían una luz muy apacible) se le acercó. Por alguna razón, a Tsu le cambió la expresión al verla: una sonrisa que no le había visto desde su cumpleaños brilló en su rostro.

Se llamaba Malika y había venido de India como estudiante de intercambio, pero su familia había cambiado de idea y había venido a Japón poco después, con lo que ahora residían formalmente en el país. No hablaba japonés muy bien, pero su inglés era excelente, con lo que nos entendimos perfectamente. Por alguna razón, Tsu volvía a ser él mismo cuando hablaba con ella. ¿Podría ser que en realidad no fuera homosexual sino que simplemente se había sentido atraído por Lan? ¿Acaso nuestro legado de magos lunares lo había afectado, como me pasó a mí por causa del ángel Yue haciéndome creer que me gustaba Tsukishiro?

Desde esa tarde, Malika y Tsu se volvieron muy cercanos. Él me contó que ella siempre recurría a él cuando no entendía algo en clases porque Tsu era el mejor de la clase en inglés. Era la única materia que a ella no le costaba. Sakura se reía en silencio porque el inglés jamás fue su fuerte, aunque me tuviera a mí de profesor particular.

Por otra de esas inexplicables casualidades del destino, encontramos a los padres de Malika un día que acompañé a Sakura al supermercado. Según me dijeron, Malika les había mostrado una foto de Tsu y, como nos parecemos mucho, ellos supieron de inmediato que tenía que ser su padre.

-Llevamos muy poco tiempo en Japón, todavía no nos acostumbramos del todo al idioma -dijo el hombre-. Es agradable saber que podemos hablar inglés mientras tanto.

-Ya verán que no les será difícil -respondí amablemente-. Mi esposa tampoco es muy buena con el inglés.

Charlamos animadamente y los invitamos a comer con nosotros. Fue entonces que descubrimos que no eran simples humanos: a la señora Ruksaar se le escapó un conjuro mientras ayudaba a Sakura con los platos y no les quedó otro remedio más que confesar (con una notable timidez que para nosotros era perfectamente comprensible) que eran magos solares. Cuando les dijimos que yo era un mago lunar y Sakura una maga estelar, se alegraron muchísimo. También a ellos les había tocado vivir escondidos en India, encontrar a otra familia de hechiceros era un gran alivio. Nos contaron también que Malika tenía un hermano mellizo, pero no había podido entrar a clases junto con ella porque se había enfermado y estaba en cama.

-No cesan de aparecer las coincidencias -comentó Sakura con los ojos brillantes-: Tsubasa también tiene una hermana melliza, su nombre es Yumao.

-Tsubasa le ha hablado de ella a Malika -dijo el señor Omar-. Mi hija opina que a nuestro Ailesh le caerá muy bien.

En eso, llegaron Tsu y Yu junto con Malika. A estas alturas, las dos chicas ya eran buenas amigas porque tenían muchos intereses en común. La familia Hiram era muy agradable, y todos nosotros teníamos ganas de conocer a Ailesh cuando se recuperara y pudiera volver a salir de su habitación. Aparentemente, había tenido una grave reacción alérgica al polen de cedro, pero la magia solar lo restablecería en poco tiempo. Es la gran ventaja de la magia, uno se ahorra fortunas en muchas cosas.

Tsu me contó que todas las chicas excepto su melliza se habían vuelto locas cuando Ailesh se presentó en el salón tres días después. Sin embargo, agregó, él no había sentido absolutamente nada aunque el chico indio era increíblemente guapo y tenía una personalidad arrolladora.

-O soy absolutamente fiel a Lan incluso a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, o en realidad no soy gay -dijo intrigado.

-Ambas cosas son posibles, campeón -respondí y le conté la historia de Tsukishiro, el ángel Yue y yo. Él se sintió muy sorprendido, pero ambos nos reímos cuando dijo que menos mal no estaba enamorado de Tsukishiro porque habría tenido que quitárselo a Sakura y ninguno de nuestros hijos habría nacido. Lo consultamos con su abuela y ella, aunque no podía usar el método tradicional porque Lan estaba en Suiza, nos reveló con sus poderes que era cierto: en realidad todo fue una mala pasada de la Luna. Sentí un gran alivio, espero que eso baste para que Fanren regrese y permita que Tsu y Lan vuelvan a ser amigos.

Y sucedió lo obvio: Tsu y Mali (así empezó a llamarla y así la llamamos todos desde entonces) se enamoraron. Ailesh lo tuvo un poco más difícil con Yu porque a ella su bien formado físico (nos contó que practicaba artes marciales mixtas) y sus ojos color miel como los de su madre (el único rasgo físico que no compartía con su melliza) le daban igual. Mi pequeña le desinfló el ego y le enseñó a apreciar la tranquilidad y el silencio. Solo entonces aceptó ir al cine con él, y luego no se separaron más. Para mí era un alivio y una gran alegría ver a mis hijos descubrir el amor, aunque no podía evitar preguntarme de vez en cuando cómo serían mis nietos si llevaran una mezcla de sangre de India y Japón en sus venas.

Como es lógico, los ancianos se enteraron de las relaciones que mantenían mis hijos y convocaron otra reunión para presentarlos ante el Clan. Omar y Ruksaar fueron bien recibidos, y nadie vio con malos ojos a Ailesh y Malika. De hecho, en opinión de los patriarcas, una unión con magos solares sería muy beneficiosa para nuestro linaje. El hecho de que fueran extranjeros fue pasado por alto olímpicamente: a nadie le importaba de dónde venían mientras fueran magos y tuvieran legado (los Hiram eran una dinastía mágica ancestral del norte de India).

Mali poseía el don de hablar con los animales, así que pasaba largas horas junto a Tsu buscando nuevos amigos en la naturaleza. Ai (así lo llamó Yu cuando se dieron el primer beso, diciéndole que significa "amor" en japonés y, por lo tanto, era apócope y piropo al mismo tiempo) tenía el poder de manipular la luz; era el complemento perfecto para la magia cristalina de Yu. No dejaba de sorprenderme, ambas parejas de hermanos eran perfectas una para la otra.

Pero, como suele suceder, la traición vino desde adentro. Había alguien que no tomó a bien que Tsu y Mali formalizaran su relación, y que tampoco aceptó el profundo amor que sentían Ai y Yu. Alguien que, además, sabía demasiado. Esa persona, con su lengua de serpiente (no hablo literalmente, pero creo que me hago entender), desató un infierno sobre nuestras vidas al exponer ante el mundo el secreto de nuestras familias.

Alguna vez, Sakura y yo nos preguntamos qué pasaría si el mundo descubriera nuestra magia. Nunca nos imaginamos que la respuesta a esa pregunta sería un sufrimiento atroz en el que pagarían justos por pecadores y retrocederíamos casi literalmente a los tiempos malditos de la caza de brujas.

Todo comenzó el día que Daidouji se casó.


	5. Pecado de sangre

Fue mi madre quien habló con Fanren acerca de lo que descubrimos. Según dijo, si lo hacía yo mismo, ella no me creería porque pensaría que solo lo decía por defender a Tsubasa. A mi hermana mayor le alivió mucho la noticia, y de hecho anunció que haría un desfile en Japón donde nos podríamos encontrar para disculparse conmigo y con Tsu. Lan le envió un email a Tsu con la noticia completamente emocionado y mi plumita le dijo que tenía una sorpresa preparada para él.

Los días parecieron volar hasta que llegó la fecha de su retorno. Para mí fue un gran alivio poder abrazar de nuevo a mi hermana mayor, y una gran alegría ver que Tsu y Lan se abrazaban otra vez.

-Esta es mi sorpresa, Lan -dijo Tsu tomando la mano de Mali-: ahora yo también tengo novia. Te presentó a Malika Hiram, la mujer de mi vida.

Lan se quedó boquiabierto.

-¡Eso es genial, Tsu! Me alegra mucho, es muy bonita.

-No es por desmerecer a la tuya, pero Mali es la niña más hermosa del mundo -dijo Tsu con veneración y Mali lo besó.

-En realidad... Sofía y yo solo salimos un par de veces. No éramos tan compatibles como creí en un principio -respondió Lan con un poco de tristeza, aunque había más resignación que dolor en su voz.

-Rayos, Lan... De verdad lo siento... -Tsu puso una mano en el hombro de su primo con las orejas rojas. Seguramente pensó que había contado dinero delante del pobre, aunque no era su culpa no saber la verdad.

-Está bien, primo, no te preocupes -dijo Lan recuperando la sonrisa y abrazándolo-. Ya habrán otras chicas. Por ejemplo, tu hermana -bromeó, y Tsu le dio un puñetazo fingido en el estómago.

-Si lo intentas, mi cuñado te dejará ciego con su magia de luz -se rió, y Lan abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa-. Con lo que le costó enamorar a Yu, dudo mucho que te lo ponga fácil.

-No la soltará hasta que lo maten -lo secundó Mali, y le brillaban los ojos de orgullo-. Mi hermano jamás se había comportado como lo hace con ella, y ha cambiado mucho desde que empezaron a salir. Yu no es la primera chica en su vida, pero sí la primera de la que realmente está enamorado. Pero no le digan que dije eso.

Los tres rieron y Lan suspiró con una sonrisa.

-Es la primera vez que el pequeño Tsu me derrota en algo -dijo sonriendo-. Espero que sean muy felices juntos.

En ese momento aparecieron Ai y Yu. Apenas vio al chico indio, la expresión de Lan dio a entender que aceptó que Yu estaba fuera de su alcance para siempre.

-¡Lan, qué bueno que volviste! -dijo Yu emocionada y lo abrazó. Estuve a punto de ahogarme por contener la risa ante la expresión de terror de mi sobrino porque Ai hizo tronar sus nudillos.

-Él es mi primo Lantian, Ai -dijo Yu al soltarlo-. Crecimos juntos los tres.

-Nunca olvides el nombre de Ailesh Hiram, Lantian Li -dijo el chico indio con fría amabilidad-. Algún día te cobraré lo que me debes.

Me imagino que se refería al beso que Lan le robó a Yu. El chico tragó saliva, pero asintió con la cabeza sin acobardarse.

-Estaré listo cuando llegue ese momento, Ailesh -respondió, y le tendió la mano. El aludido se la estrechó, y quedó pactado un ajuste de cuentas (como caballeros, desde luego: nada de magia ni armas, solo los puños) que, cuando se produjo, no tuvo más consecuencias que varios moretones y una nariz rota para Lan, aunque Ai también se llevó unos cuantos golpes y un labio hinchado. Desde ese día, fueron buenos amigos, aunque era a Tsu a quien Ai respetaba y quería como a un hermano. De hecho, según me contó Tsu, no lo llamaba Tsubasa sino Pankh (pluma en Hindi), demostrando así que lo consideraba como alguien con su misma sangre.

Y entonces, sucedió: Daidouji, nuestra gran amiga, diseñadora de trajes y Celestina autoproclamada, nos anunció su casamiento. Sakura no cabía en sí de alegría, y yo también me sentía muy feliz. Los niños estaban ansiosos y felices por la boda de "tía Tomoyo", y ya todos habíamos conocido a su prometido, un chico de Turquía llamado Zafar, durante el cumpleaños de los mellizos. Había visto lo que pasó con Tsu, pero le había prometido a Daidouji no decir nada porque, según dijo, le gustaba mucho la magia. Sin embargo, cuando todos nos acercamos a felicitarlos en la recepción, su amable actitud se convirtió en terror absoluto y un odio ancestral al ver a los hermanos Hiram.

-¡No puedes estar emparentada con esta gente, Tomoyo! -dijo, pálido de ira, señalando a Ai y Mali con el dedo- ¡Ellos hicieron sufrir mucho a mi familia durante siglos! ¡Solo les interesa el poder y nada más!

Por más que los chicos intentaron defenderse y explicarle que no podía culparlos por los pecados de sus ancestros, Zafar parecía trastornado. Vociferaba que Ai y Mali solo traerían la ruina del Clan Li y que no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a su esposa. Para nuestra mala suerte, resulta que era un magnate de la siderúrgica; el Clan Li sufrió un gran golpe económico cuando movió sus fichas contra Industrias Lobo Japonés para "castigarnos" por "ponernos del lado de criminales genocidas".

Fue terrible. Y lo peor de todo es que, tras indagar un poco en su legado familiar, los mellizos Hiram confirmaron que era cierto: el patriarca Abdul Hiram había entrado en Turquía en los tiempos de Chandragupta Maurya y tomado la ciudad de donde era originaria la familia de Zafar. Los turcos habían invadido India por mucho tiempo según la historia oficial, pero nadie sabía (o nadie quería admitir) que Abdul era un poderoso mago solar que orquestaba la resistencia india desde las sombras con sus facultades sobrehumanas, particularmente con su don de causar pesadillas y alucinaciones horribles al mirar a una persona directamente a los ojos. La gente apodaba a ese don como "los ojos del diablo", y había sido transmitido de generación en generación hasta que se perdió el linaje de Abdul debido a que un descendiente rompió la ley de la endogamia y su hijo desarrolló un don distinto.

Con el poder cuasi absoluto de "los ojos del diablo", Abdul sometió a la población y los oprimió con mano de acero hasta suprimir por completo la magia de aquella provincia, y tenía la intención de hacer lo mismo en todo el resto del país para privar de magos a Turquía y, posteriormente, sacar a los invasores de India usando sus poderes. Zafar era uno de los millones de niños que nacieron sin magia debido a la "eugenesia" que practicaron Abdul y sus descendientes por generaciones, al menos hasta que Gran Bretaña tomó el control de India y obligó a los Hiram a regresar a su país de origen, donde fueron derrotados por los magos ingleses en una batalla sangrienta que no consta en ningún libro de Historia. ¿Quién podía culpar al pobre Zafar por odiar el apellido Hiram?

Los ancianos del Clan Li y yo nos reunimos con urgencia, había que hacer algo. La solución más fácil era apartarnos de los Hiram y cortar todo lazo con ellos, pero eso no solamente implicaba repudiar a quienes ya habíamos recibido con los brazos abiertos, sino también romper los corazones de mis hijos al separarlos a la fuerza de los seres que más amaban en el mundo. Además, como habían dicho Ai y Mali, ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que habían hecho Abdul y sus descendientes. Su único pecado era haber heredado el apellido Hiram. Habría sido una terrible injusticia por nuestra parte el darles la espalda por causa de un rencor tan viejo y enconado, y además tan absurdo a estas alturas del partido.

Decidir respaldar a los chicos y a sus padres, sin embargo, tuvo como consecuencia un desprestigio sistemático por parte de Zafar y sus socios en el mundo del acero, lo cual nos puso al borde de la bancarrota. Y el golpe de gracia fue que Zafar viralizó en Internet un video del cumpleaños de mis hijos que no solamente mostraba la transformación de Tsu, sino que estaba editado para enfatizar la homosexualidad de mi hijo. Llegó a tal punto que también robó y difundió las preciadas grabaciones que Daidouji había hecho de Sakura (y posteriormente de mí también) desde que comenzó a capturar las Cartas Clow para ponernos en evidencia como magos. Por supuesto, ella lo abandonó después de eso y, gracias a los dioses, no tuvieron hijos.

Los Hiram nos apoyaron incondicionalmente, fue gracias a ellos que logramos resistir económicamente y reconstruir nuestro patrimonio material... Pero habíamos sido expuestos como hechiceros, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la gente se diera cuenta de que no había trucos digitales en esos videos, y tampoco trampas de ilusionismo barato. En un mundo que ha perdido la fe en lo sobrenatural y el respeto por las fuerzas rectoras del universo, los magos simplemente no tienen cabida... ¿nos esperaba acaso la hoguera?


	6. Sangre y fuego

Estaba equivocado cuando creí que nos esperaba la hoguera, como a las brujas de la Edad Media (dicho sea de paso, de todas las mujeres que murieron en esa época, solo dos de cada diez eran verdaderas hechiceras). En esta época, el tormento que debimos soportar fue incluso peor: el ser vistos como "gente rara", "monstruos", "fenómenos"... Bueno, creo que ya me hice entender. No nos buscaban para matarnos, pero tampoco nos aceptaban. Nuestro castigo por ser diferentes a los demás fue el ostracismo.

Curiosamente, sin embargo, esto que nos pasó tuvo su lado bueno: muchas otras familias de magos se sintieron "inspiradas" por nuestras vivencias y salieron a la luz voluntariamente. El mundo abrió sus ojos a una realidad escondida bajo sus narices, y eso nos concedió un respiro momentáneo. Ahora que se sabía que no éramos fenómenos, los chicos dejaron de ser aislados en la escuela y a nosotros nos concedieron la oportunidad de volver a levantarnos en la industria. Sin embargo, los dos mundos permanecieron separados como agua y aceite. Ellos nos tenían miedo y nosotros también a ellos. Cierto, hubo algunas parejas mixtas aquí y allá, pero en general nos manteníamos, por mutuo acuerdo tácito, cada estirpe por su lado.

No tardó en llegar el día en que surgió lo que fue bautizado como "tecmaturgia": una combinación de tecnología y magia que revolucionó todos los aspectos de la vida como la conocemos... Incluido, por supuesto y por desgracia, el plano bélico. Nadie pudo evitar que la carrera armamentista involucrara la tecmaturgia, y las armas que produjo tenían un poder destructivo impresionante. Las guerras se volvieron mucho más sangrientas por culpa de la magia, pero también la medicina se volvió más eficaz. Aún así, nos quedaba la espina de que quizá era una muy mala idea que la magia fuera usada de esa forma. Y, por desgracia, tuvimos razón.

¿Recuerdan las bombas atómicas de Hiroshima y Nagasaki? ¿Recuerdan el miedo que inspiraba en la gente la sola mención de la bomba de hidrógeno conocida como Bomba H? ¿Han escuchado hablar de la M.O.A.B. (Mother of All Bombs en inglés, la Madre de Todas las Bombas)? Pues déjenme decirles algo aterrador: incluso si estallaran juntas una de cada tipo, no lograrían causar ni la mitad de destrucción que puede provocar una bomba mágica. Son _juguetes_ a su lado. La combinación de los isótopos nucleares inestables con el potencial de la energía arcana produjo un arma con un poder destructor tan inverosímil que todos los países del mundo firmaron un tratado internacional para jamás usarlas. De hecho, solamente se fabricaron tres de aquellos monstruos: una en las Coreas, otra en Rusia y la tercera en Estados Unidos. Ahora sí que el mundo recordó lo que es el miedo.

Con el pasar de los días, las tres bombas fueron convirtiéndose en un mito. Hasta hubo gente que comenzó a rendirles culto y divinizarlas. Sea como sea, bastaba con mencionar las palabras "bomba mágica" para que reinara una paz forzada inspirada en el atávico terror que los seres vivientes le tienen a la muerte desde el seno de sus madres. Y un día sucedió lo impensable: una de ellas desapareció. O al menos eso dijeron las noticias. Obviamente, la gente se puso histérica, y no era para menos. Una bomba que puede destruir un tercio del planeta en segundos no es moco de pavo. ¿Cómo desapareció? ¿Quién la tenía? ¿Iba a estallar?

Lo curioso de la mente humana es la forma en la que reacciona bajo los efectos de la paranoia. Sin necesidad de estallar, la "Bomba M" supuestamente desaparecida provocó una devastación espantosa en la fibra moral de la humanidad... y, desde luego, la culpa la tenían "ellos". "Los raros". Los magos.

¿Les suena el Holocausto? ¿La Inquisición? Bueno, imaginen eso a escala mundial y con el mundo entero dividido en nazis contra judíos. En este caso, de no magos contra magos. Los siguientes seis meses fueron una sucesión de masacres a sangre y fuego que hicieron que las mayores matanzas de la historia documentada de la humanidad parecieran simples relatos de sobremesa.

Sin necesidad de estallar, la Bomba M perdida acabó casi por completo con un tercio del planeta. Nosotros apenas sí la contamos.


	7. Reloj de sal

La persecución fue implacable. Los Li nos habíamos vuelto el centro de atención de la prensa desde la escandalosa caída de Lobo Japonés por causa del descrédito incitado por Zafar; cuando resurgimos, el señor Takeda escribió un brillante artículo titulado "Un lobo con sangre de ave fénix" ponderando la manera en la que supimos capear la crisis y volver a producir, y había sido publicado en muchas revistas a lo largo y ancho de Japón. Sin embargo, el asunto de la Bomba M nos golpeó de una forma increíble. De la noche a la mañana, Fanren perdió todos sus contactos en el mundo de la moda y tuvo que cerrar su estudio, Feimei declaró en quiebra su próspero negocio de importaciones, a Fuutie la despidieron de su trabajo como maestra de primaria, los proyectos arquitectónicos de Shiefa fueron cancelados y derruidos y las Industrias Lobo Japonés sufrieron una herida de muerte. Ni siquiera la incondicional ayuda de los Hiram nos pudo salvar del pozo esta vez. A nadie le importó que ninguna de mis hermanas tuviera poderes mágicos, su apellido era Li y eso bastaba para convertirlas en seres indeseables. En cuanto a Sakura y a mí, nos tenían un terror visceral comparable al que provoca alguien con una enfermedad catastrófica altamente contagiosa.

Pero esa no fue la peor parte: el trago más amargo lo bebieron nuestros hijos. Que Tsubasa fuera homosexual no era tan grave socialmente hablando en estos tiempos de diversidad, pero su poder metamórfico sí lo era. Tanto él como su hermana perdieron a todos sus amigos de golpe, no les quedó nadie más que sus amados. La única razón por la cual no eran víctimas de los bravucones era que nadie se atrevía a enfrentar a Ailesh, que cuidaba con celo de guardián a su amada y a su cuñado. Desde luego, los mellizos Hiram también sufrieron el ostracismo cuando su ascendencia mágica y sus dones fueron expuestos, y los cuatro a la postre fueron expulsados de la escuela. El escándalo también salpicó a Touya y al señor Kinomoto, pero a ellos les fue mejor porque nadie pudo demostrar que alguno de ellos tenía magia. Ignoro qué pasó con Tsukishiro porque no hemos sabido de él desde hace tiempo.

No nos quedaba más remedio que huir no solo de Tomoeda, que había sido nuestro hogar y nuestro mundo durante años, sino de Japón. El único lugar al que podíamos ir era la India (porque en China también lo habíamos perdido todo), lo cual supondría no solo ir al exilio, sino también convertirnos en refugiados y asumir una cultura diferente, otras costumbres y otro idioma. Pero esa posibilidad también nos fue negada: con todo el revuelo internacional que provocó la notoriedad del apellido Li, la identidad mágica de la familia Hiram había salido a la luz también, y en India eran incluso más intolerantes con la magia debido a la religión hinduista y su vasto panteón de demonios y espíritus, amén del rechazo que el apellido Hiram inspiraba en la parte inglesa de la India debido a los "rumores" que terminaron por ser ciertos.

Pasamos de la vida feliz de las personas comunes a la existencia atormentada de los marcados por el destino. Es ahora que entiendo el sufrimiento de los gitanos, de los judíos, de los afroamericanos... De todas las minorías perseguidas. Ese dolor que parecía tan lejano ahora se hacía fuego en mi sangre mientras buscábamos la forma de alimentarnos en el bosque del monte Fuji, como cuando era un lobo, siempre atentos a huir ante la presencia de otro ser humano que pudiera ajusticiarnos.

Fue entonces, cuando ya habíamos perdido toda esperanza, que Tsu y Mali se tropezaron con una antigua leyenda que mi abuelo me contaba antes de dormir: el reloj de sal, un poderoso artefacto mágico capaz de regresar el tiempo a un momento determinado a cambio de un sacrificio de sangre. Uno de nosotros tendría que convertirse en la sal que caería al interior del reloj para que funcionara. ¿Por qué sal y no arena? Según la leyenda, alguien lo había roto hace tiempo al provocar una desgracia y se convirtió en una estatua de sal dentro del reloj vacío al realizar un encantamiento prohibido para regresar el tiempo y reparar el mal que había hecho. El reloj se restauró mientras la estatua se deshacía y, desde entonces, funciona con sal. Pero, obviamente, no bastaba con introducir en él sal de mesa o sal marina: el sacrificio debía perpetuarse para despertar su poder.

Usarlo podría significar que todo el infierno que habíamos vivido tanto los Li como los Hiram se convirtiera en un mal sueño, pero... ¿a quién (o a quiénes) estaríamos dispuestos a renunciar a cambio?


	8. Espejo ensangrentado

¿Alguna vez les ha pasado que están metidos en un gran problema y no lo pueden resolver aunque literalmente tengan la solución en sus manos debido a que el remedio es mil veces peor que la enfermedad? Pues así estábamos nosotros, completamente entre Escila y Caribdis (o, como se dice vulgarmente, entre la espada y la pared): el reloj de sal podía sacarnos del atolladero donde nos había metido la sed de venganza humana del ex esposo de Daidouji, pero uno de nosotros tendría que entregar su vida a cambio. Por supuesto, yo fui el primero en ofrecerme, pero Sakura no quiso ni oírlo e insistió en ser ella quien muriera por todos nosotros. Y eso, como ya se imaginarán, lo consentiría solo sobre mi cadáver: no puedo ni quiero imaginar un mundo sin ella. Cuando Tsu quiso ofrecerse, nadie estuvo de acuerdo; y lo mismo cuando Yu lo intentó. Y tampoco quisimos permitir que alguno de los mellizos Hiram fuera el cordero sacrificial, así que estábamos en un doloroso punto muerto, con perdón por la ironía de mal gusto. También pensé en mis hermanas o en mi madre, pero el alma se me partía en pedazos con solo pensar en verlas morir de ese modo. La única persona cercana a la familia cuya muerte no supone una tragedia es el insoportable de Touya, me dije riendo para mis adentros, pero sé que Sakura me mataría si dijera eso en voz alta. Siguen siendo hermanos aunque él sea un antipático sin remedio, y ella jamás ha negado que lo quiere por más que la saque de sus casillas.

¿Y si traíamos al responsable de todo este desastre para que remediara lo que causó? A fin de cuentas, incluso aunque su intención hubiese sido solamente perjudicar a la familia Hiram, las manos de Zafar estaban manchadas de sangre, y eran manchas muy grandes. Demasiadas familias mágicas habían sido destruidas, demasiados inocentes habían sido ajusticiados solo porque una bomba mágica _supuestamente_ se extravió. Y, afrontémoslo, las tres bombas mágicas tan temidas por todos ni siquiera existirían si no fuera porque la magia se mezcló con la balística. Y eso nunca habría sucedido si no se hubiera descubierto que había magos entre los militares. Y eso habría seguido siendo un secreto celosamente guardado si no lo hubiesen revelado ellos mismos "inspirados" por la historia de vida del alguna vez próspero Clan Li, que, paradójicamente, fue revelada a la fuerza. A decir verdad, sigo sin saber cómo es que no han comenzado a cazarnos _específicamente_ a nosotros para terminar con todo este lío, dado que, técnicamente, lo comenzamos nosotros.

Pero me estoy desviando del tema. ¿Por qué no hacer de Zafar el chivo expiatorio para reescribir la historia? Cuando se lo comenté a la familia, hasta Daidouji estuvo de acuerdo, pero, para nuestra sorpresa, fue mamá quien se opuso.

-Del Clan Li se pueden proferir hasta las calumnias más inverosímiles -dijo con firmeza-, pero jamás se dirá que fuimos capaces de condenar a muerte a otro ser humano solo por odio, como si nosotros fuéramos irreprochables y tuviéramos el derecho de juzgar como los dioses.

Tenía razón por supuesto, pero eso no nos ayudaba en nada. Además, según nos explicó luego uno de los ancianos tras reponerse de la sorpresa de que el Reloj de Sal no fuera solo una leyenda, dependiendo de quién se sacrificara, el tiempo tendría que reescribirse a sí mismo para acomodarse a la falta de esa persona en concreto.

-¿A qué se refiere, venerable anciano? -preguntó Tsu con respeto.

-Quiero decir, muchacho, que todas las cosas que pasaron en la vida de la persona que se entregue al Reloj de Sal jamás habrían sucedido. Todos aquellos que hubieran conocido a esa persona antes de su sacrificio sabrán que murió, pero no por qué, y todo lo que pudo haber sido gracias a su vida nunca llegará a ser. Claro, eso depende de qué punto de la historia quisieran cambiar. El problema -y en este punto su voz se volvió grave y levantó un dedo admonitorio, haciendo que Tsu tragara saliva- es que este mundo y la humanidad no están hechos de una sola historia, sino de miles de ellas. Por eso la magia temporal es un arte tan peligroso y temido. Todo cuanto existe está formado por varias piezas pequeñas en su interior, Tsubasa, y eso incluye a los seres humanos. Todos y cada uno, hasta los criminales como ese hombre, somos piezas importantes en la gran máquina de la historia humana.

Lo entendí de inmediato, y me provocó auténticos escalofríos de terror. Cierto, retroceder hasta la boda de Daidouji y evitar que Zafar conociera a los mellizos Hiram detendría todo lo que pasó, pero eso significaría que todos los monumentales avances tecnológicos y médicos que propició el surgimiento de la tecmaturgia, como los remedios definitivos para el cáncer y el SIDA, tampoco habrían existido. Solo los dioses saben cuánto tiempo le tomaría a la humanidad descubrirlos sin ayuda de la magia, y serían muchas las personas que seguirían sufriendo hasta entonces. Y eso por no hablar de las malformaciones genéticas que pudieron ser corregidas por fin para concederle a sus portadores el lugar en la sociedad que siempre merecieron, o de las madres estériles que pudieron tener hijos gracias a la magia sin sufrir ninguna clase de efecto secundario. ¿Valía la pena arrebatarle eso a la humanidad aunque la guerra la hubiera devastado de la forma en que lo hizo?

-La humanidad merece ser libre -dijo entonces Mali, dándole voz a mis pensamientos-. Si cambiamos nuestro desdichado encuentro con Zafar, muchas cosas buenas desaparecerán de la historia junto con todos los males que hemos padecido.

-¿Qué pasaría si alteramos la historia antes de la creación de las bombas mágicas? -preguntó Ai- Eso no le quitaría los buenos descubrimientos a la humanidad, pero sí eliminaría a esos tres demonios.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en eso, pero de todos modos seguíamos dando vueltas alrededor del mismo dilema, como un perro encadenado a un poste. Lo verdaderamente importante no era qué parte de la historia íbamos a cambiar, sino quién iba a desaparecer no solo de nuestras vidas sino del tiempo a cambio. Hay tantos peligros y cosas que pueden salir mal al alterar el tiempo que no puedo evitar estremecerme al recordar a Kaito D. Yuna y la forma despreocupada en la que usaba sus grandes poderes para manipularlo a su antojo.

Al final, decidimos no utilizar el reloj y los chicos lo volvieron a enterrar donde estaba cuando lo encontraron. Por más que fuera una solución sencilla, no era la más correcta. Simplemente no nos atrevíamos a renunciar a alguno de nuestros seres queridos, y tampoco a convertirnos en asesinos como dijo mamá. Ya se nos ocurriría otra forma de resolver este lío, o al menos eso esperábamos. Optamos por el bien mayor, aunque eso significara que nuestro Calvario tendría que durar más tiempo.

Y un día sucedió algo terrible, que de todos modos ya se veía venir: nos encontraron. Nos tomaron prisioneros, nos separaron y a mí me golpearon hasta que se quedaron sin fuerzas. Ignoro qué pasó con mis seres amados porque me tenían confinado en una jaula de tres por tres, como a un lobo salvaje. Me imagino que supusieron que tenía el mismo don que mi hijo, no podían saber que cada hechicero nace con un poder único que le es propio, y el mío es el dominio elemental

Los primeros días, lamenté de verdad no haber tenido las agallas para entregarle mi vida al Reloj de Sal a cambio de que mis adorados hijos y mi Sakura tuvieran la oportunidad de vivir tranquilos aunque ellos tuvieran que crecer sin padre... O con un padrastro. Fue este pensamiento, celoso como he sido siempre, el que me dio fuerzas. Tenía que vivir, por ellos y para ellos. Ya estaba bien de darles ventaja a los insensatos humanos, ¿acaso no era yo el hechicero más poderoso de este siglo, a la par de mi ilustre ancestro Clow Reed, debido a que había comido el corazón de mi estrella natal? ¿Por qué los magos habíamos agachado la cabeza y permitido este genocidio sin replicar? De verdad me hizo falta el sabio consejo de mi madre o de alguno de los ancianos del Clan... Si me abandonaba a la sed de venganza, podría convertirme en un monstruo asesino mil veces peor que las malhadadas bombas mágicas. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué _debía_ hacer?

Bueno, por el momento el primer paso era salir de este agujero. No fue difícil. Como los que me aprisionaron eran simples humanos, no fue difícil burlar su seguridad mirando bien dónde ponía los pies. El único problema era averiguar si alguno de mis amados estaba en este mismo lugar. Tenía que tener cuidado para no terminar otra vez en una jaula, o peor, para que no se les ocurriera matar a alguno de ellos como castigo por escaparme.

Resulta que no fue nada difícil encontrar a mi familia. De todos ellos, los más maltratados eran Tsu y Ai, que al parecer se habían resistido con bastante encono a su cautiverio. Gracias a todos los dioses, la aversión que les inspirábamos impidió que abusaran de alguna de las chicas, o incluso de mi madre. Después de escapar del edificio y volver a la naturaleza, les conté mis temores y mis dudas y fueron mamá y Sakura quienes me disuadieron de mi anhelo de justicia: las cosas solo empeorarían si los magos regresaban mal por mal. Ya había pasado en el comienzo del conflicto, y de hecho fue por eso que se echaron para atrás: un mago descontrolado movido por el odio y la rabia era más peligroso todavía que las mismísimas Bombas M.

Después de cazar la cena guiados por Tsu, nos quedamos en una cueva para pasar la noche. No teníamos forma de saber cuánto tiempo habíamos pasado encerrados, pero al menos podríamos descansar tranquilos antes de regresar a casa para ver si podíamos rescatar algo de nuestras pertenencias. Si acaso había todavía una casa a la cual volver o pertenencias que rescatar, desde luego.

Resulta que nos habían tenido cautivos durante tres días. Lo supimos al día siguiente porque nos cruzamos sin querer con uno de nuestros captores, pero él, en lugar de intentar algo, solo se echó a llorar y nos rogó perdón. Pertenecía a un grupo paramilitar de exterminio, pero había descubierto, para su horror y vergüenza, que también él era un mago y había vivido toda su vida sin saberlo porque su madre lo escondió para protegerlo. Ahora que lo había revelado en su lecho de muerte, la consciencia del soldado estaba hecha trizas. No solo había torturado y asesinado a su propia especie sin saberlo, sino que había tenido que despedirse de su madre sin poder confesar su vergüenza. Era sueco y se llamaba Sven.

-No se preocupe, señor Sven -lo consoló Mali en inglés-, usted solo hacía lo que creía que era justo.

Sven lloró en su hombro varios minutos. Fue gracias a él que esta persecución maldita comenzó a amainar, porque volcó todos sus esfuerzos en encontrar la Bomba M extraviada y en su lugar destapó una conspiración muy bien planeada destinada a desprestigiar y eliminar a todos los magos del mundo. Zafar no era la mente maestra detrás de semejante cosa, pero sí había sido una pieza clave. De hecho, para nuestro horror y sobre todo el de Daidouji, esa había sido la razón por la cual la enamoró y se casó con ella: la misión era acercarse a nosotros lo suficiente para hacemos pedazos, y le salió mejor de lo que él mismo esperaba.

La Humanidad se miró a sí misma al espejo cuando la verdad salió a la luz y se descubrió que las tres bombas estaban intactas e incólumes en sus unidades de contención impenetrables, como unos inocentes bebés en sus cunas de acero y concreto. Se miró a un espejo ensangrentado que reflejó ruina, venganza y sufrimiento en lugar de lo que debió ser la mayor alegría y maravilla de la historia. Ahora solo quedaba ajustar cuentas.


	9. Pétalos de cerezo

Hay personas que afirman, categóricamente, que no existe perdón para la traición. Todo lo demás tiene remedio, dicen, excepto la confianza rota. Si acaso fuera a pensar de ese modo, los no-magos simplemente no tendrían perdón. La bien planeada estrategia de los detractores de la magia implicaba precisamente eso: destrozar irremediablemente el lazo más fuerte de la humanidad para dejar a los magos a la deriva y que no les quedase más remedio que morir o matarse, puesto que se convertían de inmediato en el tan temido Otro: aquel que no es como yo, aquel que puede hacerme daño, el monstruo al que hay que temer y destruir.

Pero, si fuéramos a actuar así, simplemente nos estaríamos convirtiendo en lo que ellos pensaban que somos, en los monstruos tiránicos que hicieron del mundo un infierno para sus desafortunados ancestros. A los magos, sin embargo, nos ayudó el destino, pues el caso de Sven se repitió en muchísimas familias que eran acérrimas enemigas de la magia; mientras en otras pasó al revés: tal como pasó con nosotros, varias familias mágicas alumbraron hijos sin poderes. Estas realidades cruzadas, antes ocultas y discutidas exclusivamente en el seno de sus respectivos mundos, fueron las semillas de la paz cuando los trascendieron. Tanto unos como otros se dieron cuenta de que no somos tan diferentes.

El primer paso hacia la convivencia pacífica entre humanos y hechiceros lo dio un audaz estudiante de ingeniería nuclear sin poderes: propuso como tesis de grado un sistema que permitiría aprovechar las bombas como generadores de energía barata y mucho más amigable con el medio ambiente. Por supuesto, el artefacto aquel precisaba de componentes tecmatúrgicos, que motivaron el desarrollo de investigación conjunta. Mucha gente de ambos mundos se beneficiaría, y, desde luego, eso significaría una reducción (o eliminación si teníamos suerte) de las hostilidades y el sentimiento de "otredad" que los hechiceros inspirábamos. Los resquemores generacionales iban a tardar mucho en sanar, pero al menos era un paso en la dirección correcta.

Como dicen los ancianos, "hablando se entiende la gente": la apertura al diálogo pacífico en lugar de la represalia belicosa terminó de calmar los ánimos exaltados. A estas alturas de la vida, con todo lo que había pasado, a nadie le quedaban ganas de erigirse en el gran líder mundial. Además, tanto unos como otros habían perdido su credibilidad por causa de las mentiras. Nadie quería un líder opresor y potencialmente genocida, fuera mago o no. Sin embargo, de algún modo teníamos que reconstruir el mundo, y esperar que fuera mejor que el que la estupidez y el rencor habían convertido en cenizas.

Para nuestra sorpresa, fue el propio Zafar quien nos pidió perdón cuando todo acabó. Admitió haber actuado movido por el rencor, culpando a los hijos por el pecado de los padres. Como no deseábamos quedar como unos resentidos, lo perdonamos, y de hecho le ofrecí ser mi socio en la nueva Industria Lobo Japonés. Paradójicamente, ahora fuimos más prósperos que nunca debido a lo roto que estaba el mundo y a que nosotros podíamos ayudar a reconstruirlo.

Técnicamente, ni mis hijos ni los mellizos Hiram estaban todavía en edad de casarse (tenían 14 años cuando comenzó la guerra y, alabados sean los dioses, ésta solamente duró dos años), pero sus noviazgos trascendieron porque seguíamos siendo figuras públicas y todos se admiraron no solamente por la diametral diferencia de culturas entre ellos sino también porque, pese a todo, seguían juntos y más enamorados que nunca. Aunque los cuatro eran hechiceros, se convirtieron en el ejemplo de que el amor es una de las cosas que puede resistirlo todo, incluso la peor de todas las guerras. Además, les dieron una bofetada a todos (no literalmente, pero lo hicieron) porque nunca devolvieron mal por mal con los chicos que los discriminaron y los hicieron a un lado.

En fin, todos comenzábamos a reconstruir un mundo quebrantado, esperando ser mejores después de tan aterradora lección de humildad y de que ni siquiera la magia es la solución absoluta a todos los problemas. El espejo ensangrentado estaba empezando a limpiarse, y la humanidad (así lo quieran los dioses) pronto podrá mirarse en él de nuevo y, tal vez, devuelva un reflejo más halagüeño para entonces.

Los pétalos de cerezo volvieron a caer, ya no sobre sangre y muerte, ya no sobre heridas y rencor, sino sobre la esperanza de un nuevo futuro, literalmente lleno de magia.


End file.
